


CATastrophe

by loubieelou



Series: Sal Vulcano Imagines [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: You're helping Q get his revenge on Sal (s6e4)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is kinda borderline furry but I didn't intend it, I thought it'd be cute/funny, pls don't judge lmao

"The biggest cat of all. My favourite cat," Brian says to his best friend and with that cue you approach the chained down comedian. As Sal realises that Benjamin cat will be joining him, rather than a deadly tiger, he laughs and relaxes a touch.  
With great difficulty, due to the lack of vision the cat head gives you, you climb over the perspex barrier. You lean over Sal and stroke his cheeks with your big fake paws, he continues to laugh and yell "I HATE THIS CAT!"  
You sit down on him, legs straddling his hips and he continues to babble, "What's this now!? What are you doing?"  
You begin to tickle him and he howls in laughter and thrashes around under you. After a few moments of general tickling you start targeting the areas you know he's especially sensitive to.  
"Woah," he groans. His thrashing subsides slightly but you're pretty sure you feel him buck his hips lightly.

As your paws continue to attack his body, "Alright who's in this suit, why do they know where to tickle me."  
Brian pipes up again now, "Okay Benjamin cat you can reveal yourself."  
You sit up straight, remove the head of your costume and smile down at your boyfriend.  
"(y/n)! What the hell?" The comedian exclaims.  
"Hey. Surprise!" You say through your grin,  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Thought I'd come back to New York early to see my favourite victim."  
He grins up at you and attempts to raise his arms up to hug you but he's stopped by the restraints that are still on him. He turns his head and yells, "Someone get these chains off me so I can show (y/n) how much I've missed that beautiful face."  
Brian pipes up now from the side where he's been observing this whole interaction, "Not so fast buddy. That's the last stage of your punishment. We're going to leave you tied up here for a while away from your fiance who you're so desperate to see."  
With that you stand up but still give Sal a look of guilt.  
"What the fuck!" He shouts, "How long is a while? (y/n)!?"  
You place a kiss on the comedian's cheek before walking away with Q, "Am I really your favourite cat?"  
Q blushes and mumbles to his feet "Maybe."


End file.
